Captive Fox
by NotAThrowawayName
Summary: Ahri gets captured by a mysterious summoner after a day on the rift. Her captor is a twisted individual who wishes to break Ahri and turn her into his obedient pet through copious amounts of bondage. Bad at summaries and even worse at writing, all forms of feedback are welcome. Contains BDSM/Mature content, don't read if you don't like and don't say I didn't warn you.
1. Chapter 1

Ahri huffed as she walked back towards her room after a grueling match on the rift. "That match would have been so easy if my summoner were not so incompetent," she pouted out loud to no one in particular. Her tails waved idly behind her as she sauntered down the hallway, unaware of the shadowy summoner that was silently stalking her. She let out a sudden gasp as the unknown assailant put his arm around her midsection and pulled her backwards into his chest. "HMMF!" the instinctive cry for help was quickly muffled by the damp cloth swiftly pulled over her nose and mouth. Ahri's struggles began to grow weaker and weaker as she inhaled more of the foul-smelling rag and soon her world faded to darkness.

Her captor kept the cloth over her face for a few more seconds to ensure she was actually unconscious and not just pretending to be. Once satisfied, he gently laid Ahri on the floor and began to grope her massive breasts. "Damn," he muttered, "this is better than I ever could have hoped for." A slight moan from Ahri snapped him out of his trance and reminded him that he was not safe out in the open. He began by quickly slipping Ahri's red kimono over her head, leaving her clad in only a sexy pair of red bra and panties. After stuffing Ahri's clothing in a bag he had brought, he pulled out a few bundles of rope from the same bag and began to restrain the helpless kitsune.

He rolled her over and began looping rope over her wrists and elbows, knotting them off tightly so the busty vixen would have no chance of escape. He finished off by looping more rope above and below her breasts, effectively welding her arms to her body and amplifying her already huge chest. A devious idea sprang into mind as he further pondered how to immobilize his target. He tied a rope around her waist and pulled a dangling end through her legs and connected it to the other side of the rope belt. Her tails twitched slightly due to this treatment, which caused to captor to hurry in case she were to awake before he finished. He gathered both of her luscious legs and wrapped more rope around her ankles, above and below her knees, and thighs to ensure she would not be able to wriggle free. Satisfied with his work, he pulled out a red ball gag from his pocket and inserted it into her mouth. He made sure it was tightly buckled around her head before pulling a heavy leather bag over her head and over the rest of her body. Once she was completely encased in the bag, he pulled the drawstring tight and slung the bag over his shoulder. After looking around to make sure no one had seen him kidnap a League champion, he began quickly walking to his living quarters.

Light slowly returned to Ahri's world, shapes and colors seemed to swim before her vision as her eyes gradually twitched open. "What happened?" she thought, "Have I taken an especially vicious headbutt from Alistar?" She tried to raise a hand to touch her forehead before realizing her arms were trapped behind her back. Panic suddenly overwhelmed Ahri as she realized she could hardly move a single muscle. Her arms were tied behind her in a vicious box tie and more ropes secured her useless arms to her chests. Ropes ran above and below her chests and two ropes ran from over her shoulders and into her cleavage, further accentuating her breasts. More ropes were looped around her midsection in a complex harness and one rope plunged between her legs, causing every small movement to bring a light blush to her cheeks. She could feel her heels digging into her soft backside as she realized she was kneeling on the ground due to the elaborate rope work pinning her thighs to her calves. She tried to focus and summon her fox fires to burn the ropes holding her captive, but she was able to muster any form of magic.

Ahri tried to cry out at this indignity and for whoever did this to let her go, but was surprised to only hear an "mmph" as the resulting sound. This outburst caused her captor to appear out of nowhere, which caused her to increase her struggles and make more noise in an attempt to notify anyone who might have been passing by. "Your struggles are useless, and you would be smart to save your energy for what is to come tomorrow," he began, "I am quite confident in my ropes and I have soundproofed this room to ensure that any sound you make will not be heard by the outside world. If you are also wondering why your magic doesn't work, it's because I fed you a temporary magic-inhibiting drug." Hearing these words did not seem to affect Ahri at all, as she continued to thrash about and make angry grunts. The dark stranger frowned at her lack of caring for his words and knelt down so that he was at her eye-level. He grabbed a breast with each hand and began roughly kneading her flesh. Ahri cried out at this treatment and shot daggers with her eyes at her unsympathetic captor. The summoner grinned as her tails began to writhe like electric eels due to this treatment. "I will not tolerate such disobedience from my slave, you are nothing more than property that is meant to be abused and enjoyed." Ahri's angry expression only seemed to please her captor. "I will train you and I will break you" he continued, "only you can decide if it will be a painful or pleasurable." With those final words her captor stuck one hand into her panties, causing Ahri to squeal indignantly. The summoner checked and retightened her bonds one more time before standing up and walking towards the door. He paused at the door frame and turned around, "Maybe spending a night in those tight bonds will erode away at some of your fighting spirit." He turned the lights off and locked the door with an audible click, leaving Ahri to ponder her uncertain future.

Ahri slept fitfully that night, or was it even night? She couldn't tell because the room she was trapped in had no windows and she had no way of keeping track of time. Her limbs were sore from being bound for so long and her jaw ached from being stretched by the rubber ball for so long. Ahri hardly noticed the door opening and was surprised when she felt the ball gag being unbuckled. "Please…" She croaked, "Just let me go, I promise not to tell anyone about this!" Her captor chuckled at her change in demeanor as yesterday she seemed ready to fight him at every step, but today her large amber eyes seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Just relax pet, I'm going to free you for a while so you can do your business. But if you try anything funny, your bonds yesterday will seem like a joke compared to today." Ahri bit her lip and quickly nodded, eager to be rid of the ropes that restrained all of her movement.

Her captor slowly undid the ropes crushing her body causing Ahri to let out small moans of pleasure as she began to regain feeling in her numb body parts. Soon Ahri was completely free except for her wrists, which were still bound behind her. She tried to use her tails to cover up her near nude state but her captor just chuckled pushed them off. "You will learn soon enough that your body is not something you can keep hidden from me." He said as took a collar out from one of the many hidden pockets on his robe and clipped it around her neck. "Do I really have to wear this?" She protested, "It makes me feel like a pet or something." "Well you better get used to it, because it will stay on for the rest of your slave life. Furthermore, any more talking will cause the ball gag to go straight back in." he replied as he stuck his hand out to stroke Ahri's cheek, causing her to shirk backwards. He then clipped a leash onto the collar and gave it a light tug, signaling her to follow, which she reluctantly began to do.

He led her out of the room into a nondescript hallway and eventually pulled her into small bathroom behind what seemed every other brown door in the hall. Ahri blushed as he slid her panties off and pushed her onto the plain toilet. He reached behind her to adjust her fluffy tails as Ahri expectedly waiting for him to leave so she could do her business. Her captor seemed to notice her reluctance to use the bathroom and simply tutted at her. "How long will it take you to realize that you no longer possess any form of privacy, and that every aspect of your body belongs to me?" Ahri looked down to avoid his gaze and blushed as tried to do her business while he watched. Pleased that she had finished up in the bathroom, the summoner cleaned her up and pulled her panties back up. He stood her back up and led her from the bathroom into a large room only illuminated in the center. After securely connecting her leash to a hook in the ceiling, he walked off into the darker part of the room to retrieve more restraining material. His voice spooked Ahri as he suddenly rematerialized behind the fox and began to speak in his monotone voice. "You've proved to be a good pet so far this morning, and I have decided to go easy for today." Ahri rolled her eyes at his overwhelming display of leniency as he began he prepare her restraints for the day.

Ahri's curiosity was piqued when he began to lay several silver rolls around her feet. "This is a recent scientific breakthrough straight out of Zaun. Their scientists created this sticky stuff as a quick fix for all the machines and buildings that are always breaking apart over there. I think a more practical use for this would be to restrain my pet, don't you think?" he said as he began wrapping her ankles with it. Ahri could only watch as he looped layer after layer of tape up her legs, hoping that this would be the extent of her bondage for the day. He stopped when he reached the top of her thighs and began wrapping her arms in the sticky tape. Tape soon covered Ahri's fists and was would all the way up to the top of her arms, rendering them in a useless stump. More tape was soon wrapped above her waist, trapping her arms to her body again as each loop further restricted her already limited movement. He stopped wrapping just below her breasts and Ahri thought he was done until he began wrapping more tape just above her breasts. Eventually Ahri was cocooned in the tape, with only her panties, tail, breasts, and head left uncovered.

Ahri whimpered when she saw her captor produce a mass of straps out of nowhere and began to position it over her mouth. "Now now pet, this gag will be going in no matter what, what matters is how much punishment you will take in the process." He cooed as his left hand wandered down to her left breast. Ahri reluctantly opened her mouth and allowed the summoner to slide the ball into her mouth. She was slightly relieved when he removed his hand from her chest, but the relief vanished as he began to tighten the straps around her head. Ahri groaned when she realized this gag would be far more restrictive than the one she wore yesterday as straps went under her jaw and over her forehead. Satisfied with his work, her captor returned to the dark part of the room to retrieve yet another instrument of torture.

Ahri jumped when she felt something round press against her crotch. "I'm going to introduce to your best friend for the next few hours or so," he began to explain as he wrapped more tape around the handle of the object and her chest, "this device is especially popular around the ladies of the league these days. It can provide pleasure, but at the right setting, it can keep its user frustrated for the entire day." Ahri's eyes widened as she felt a pleasurable buzz in her crotch. She closed her eyes as she slowly climbed to a climax but the toy stopped buzzing right as she was about to come. The summoner let out a humorless chuckle as Ahri glared at him. "You'll get used to that feeling over the day pet," he said as he ruffled her hair. He checked her bonds one more time to make sure she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon before walking towards the door. "I'll see you at the end of the day, hopefully this little experience will render you more docile when I come back." He winked at her and turned off the only light in the room, leaving a frustrated Ahri to hang in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers, sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with college and moving to a new country. I'm not much of a writer, I only wrote this to fulfill my desires and to make up for what I felt like was a lack of bondage fanfiction, especially for Ahri (if anyone saved a copy of the bondage story 'Corrupted Exile', I would love a link). Apologies in advance for the poor writing and any grammar mistakes.

Ahri was a quivering mess when the summoner returned. She hung limply in her silver cocoon, shivering and moaning softly periodically. He frowned when he realized all of her sweating had caused her tape bonds to loosen significantly, the summoner noted had she been any less sexually exhausted she might have slipped free. However in her current state she was barely conscious, the vibrator had done its job, eroding away at her fragile mental state. The summoner moved quickly, removing the sopping wet vibrator and peeling the slick tape off as well.

Ahri stirred when she felt the summoner flip her onto her chest and cross her arms behind her back. She groaned into her gag as he pulled the first coil tight around her wrists. Her feeble attempts at breaking free were quickly shut down when the summoner knotted her elbows together, rendering her arms into a single useless limb. But he didn't stop there, looping more coarse rope under her magnificent breasts and around her arms. The ropes soon snaked around her shoulders and above her breasts, pushing them out significantly and completely trapping her arms against her upper body. Another muffled moan escaped from the bound girl when she felt her captor wrap more rope around her stomach, constricting her ability to breathe. "What is the point of even wrapping rope around there?" she thought, "I can hardly move as it is, this just feels like overkill..."

Ahri had troubles taking full breaths by the time the summoner had finished roping up her midsection. "Shallows breaths pet," her cautioned her with a smile, "I could never forgive myself if I let you choke before getting you home." Ahri began pulling at her bonds as the summoner disappeared into the darkness again, but her anger soon turned to horror when she saw him return. She tried her best to squirm away when she saw him holding a phallic shaped object in each hand. The summoner quickly put an end to her attempt at resistance with a foot on her chest, "I'm going to ungag you," he proclaimed with a smug grin, "you will lube these dildos up with your mouth or I will insert them without any lubrication, if you attempt to reason with me, I will find bigger ones, and they will go in dry."

Ahri coughed as the gag was finally removed, but before she could even think of talking, the dildo was roughly shoved into her mouth. Having never experienced something so large in her mouth before, Ahri gagged and nearly spit the foreign object out before remembering the consequences. She bobbed her head back and forth, attempting to lubricate the dildo as best she could before it was pulled out and replaced with a slightly smaller one. Without waiting for her to finish, he pinned her legs down with his and inserted the first dildo into her one swift motion. Ahri nearly choked on the dildo in her mouth as she the unwanted presence shoved into her nether region. The summoner then pulled the dildo out of her mouth and positioned it near her tight rosebud. Ahri whimpered, she had never allowed any of her sexual conquests near her back door, and the fake penis was so big, she was sure it would rip her in half. Unable to voice her concerns over fear of punishment, she could only screw her eyes shut as he began to push the foreign object deep inside her.

As soon as both objects were well and uncomfortably inside of her, the summoner pulled two ropes dangling from the harness between her legs and into the crack of her ass. Then he tied both ropes off to the back of her harness, ensuring both dildos would stay in her private regions and eliciting another grunt from thewell restrained kitsune. Wasting no time he pulled out more bundles of rope set about restraining her now limp legs. Rope was soon tightly wrapped around her thighs, above and below her knees, shins, ankles, and even big toe, as if to exemplify the complete control he had over body. Ahri finally snapped when she saw him pull ominous black straps out of his robes, "Please stop!" she cried "I've never felt so trapped in my life, and these things are making it hard to think and I can bare..." Her pleas were cut short when the summoner pushed a black dildo panel gag into her mouth, reducing her cries of terror to muffled squeaks. "I thought you would be more careful, but it seems you still have much to learn about being a good pet," he sighed as he buckled the first strap above her breasts. Similar straps soon followed below her breasts, around her arms and stomach, and four more sets around her legs, he had even strapped her fluffy tails together and secured them to her body. Ahri's bondage paled in comparison to her situation now, all three of her holes were uncomfortably plugged and she was unable to do anything besides squirm like a worm.

Ahri didn't even react when he lifted her up and gently inserted her into a tall black container. Much to no ones surprise, even more straps were pulled around her strapped and roped form to ensure she couldn't wriggle around and hurt herself. Sinister straps were pulled around her forehead, neck, breasts, stomach, upper legs, and legs, Ahri felt even more constricted in her new predicament than her previous one and the multitude of straps and ropes were causing her to sweat profusely. The summoner's lifeless eyes were the last thing she saw before he sealed her in the box, completely engulfing her in darkness. Ahri felt the coffin shift and eventually it felt like the box was floating slowly, probably due to the summoner's magic. She could barely hear any of the sounds outside her prison, but she was sure he was transporting her out of the Institute of War through the main entrance. Ahri let out a final scream when she felt the box stop, no doubt he was making casual conversation with a colleague or another champion. Her cries went unheard as the box began moving again, evidently the other party had no idea there was an unwilling captive in the floating box. Ahri eventually broke down crying as he floated her out of the Institute and into her new life.


End file.
